Piecemeal
Piecemeal is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Omnibonuclian, an artificial creation of the Omnitrix, and thus, has no originating alien planet nor naturally-existing Omnibonuclians. He is a free-to-use alien. Appearance Piecemeal is a lanky humanoid, standing around 7 feet tall with white, shiny skin, covered with bright-green highlights, mainly that of the underside of his extremities, such as his palms, and hexagon-shaped patterns running down his backside and curling around his chest and waist. His limbs are long and tendril-like, possessing prehensile extremities, five fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot, all tipped with bright-green, abstractly-shaped, serrated claws, along with an additional fourth claw on the back of each heel. His face possesses three eyes on each side, a concealed mouth of sharp teeth running vertically down the center of his scalp to his chin, and strange curling, helix-shaped horns emerging from the back of his head. The Omnitrix symbol is located on the center of his forehead. When Piecemeal's genekientic abilities are in effect, his claws glow bright-green and twisting, helix-like strands of green light stretch over the transforming sections of his body. Powers and Abilities Piecemeal's main ability is his genekinesis, being able to manipulate his own genetic coding at will and doing so by acessing and mimicking the anatomy and abilities of alien DNA samples from within the Omnitrix of his current user, activating this ability by jabbing his Omnitrix symbol with his green claws and allowing him to consciously mutate and shapeshift sections of his body, gaining that alien's body parts and empowering him with their abilities. For example, Piecemeal can gain the lower-body of a Kineceleran, granting him enhanced speed and a prehensile tail and the four arms of a Tetramand, granting him additional appendages, enhanced strength, and a sonic clap. Piecemeal is even able to generate constructs out of the inorganic matter-composed forms of specific aliens, such as armor from Prypiatosian-B's containment suits and weapons from Petrosapien crystals. In his base form, Piecemeal possesses limited regeneration, prehensile extremities that can wrap around objects, and a vertical mouth of razor-sharp teeth, along with enhanced agility, dexterity, and vision, due to his six eyes, and to a lower extent, enhanced strength and space survivability. Weaknesses Piecemeal's Omnitrix-focused abilities are massively weakened if the Omnitrix is either stuck in a malfunctioning state or heavily glitching, resulting in Piecemeal being unable to access more alien DNA samples, meaning that Piecemeal highly depends on his gene-splicing abilities. On rare occasions, Piecemeal can even temporarily impact the Omnitrix from tampering it, usually caused by massive over-usage, which results in other aliens gaining "glitch abilities", which are abilities that do not naturally belong to them and are the results of wires being crossed with other DNA samples. These "glitch abilities" have happened four times within the classic Ben 10 continuity, due to off-screen usage of Piecemeal. The first one appears in the Alien Force episode "The Secret of Chromastone" where Chromastone temporarily gains the ability of flight, the second and third one appear in Ultimate Alien Force episodse "Greetings from Techadon" and "Inspector 13" in which Echo Echo, upon cloning, randomly and temporarily gains the abilities of limited levitation and object duplication, each respectively appearing, and the fourth and final off-screen one appears in the Ultimate Alien episode "The Widening Gyre" where Way Big temporarily gains the abilities of enhanced speed and cyclone generation. Documented but off-screen glitch powers include Nanomech temporarily gaining growing-focused size alteration, Gravattack temporarily gravitational auras capable of freezing time, and The Worst temporarily gaining enhanced strength. Glitch abilities typically correct themselves after the user reverts back to their human form. When Piecemeal splices himself with DNA of other Omnitrix aliens, he gains not only their abilities but their weaknesses too, with an example being vulnerable to powerful sonic waves while having Petrosapien features, as his crystals could crack and shatter. Piecemeal can also not access locked, corrupted, or generally inaccessible DNA samples. Piecemeal's base form is not the strongest, having below-average strength, low-tier regeneration, requiring hours to fully regenerate a missing limb, and being only able to survive in space with requiring oxygen for up to 10 minutes. History TBA Appearances Piecemeal is a free-to-use alien, so feel free to use him in your own series. * Trivia *Piecemeal was based off the concepts of potential fan-made aliens being based off Osmosians, capable of absorbing matter and energy. **Piecemeal was also highly inspired by Skurd, and in many alternate dimensions, Ben uses Piecemeal after the events of Omniverse, due to Skurd leaving. *Piecemeal was a potential candidate for his creator, WTB's submission for Ultimate Fanon Con's alien design competition, but was scrapped in favor of a different submission. *Piecemeal's Omnitrix symbol was formerly on the center of his chest, but its location was changed to his forehead, due to the creator, WTB, wanting more aliens with forehead-located Omnitrix symbols. *Piecemeal's theoretical voice actor is Dee Bradley Baker. **This choice references the fact Dee Bradley Baker voices the most Omnitrix aliens of the franchise, which include: ***Wildmutt, Stinkfly, Spitter, and Eye Guy in the 2005 original series. ***Swampfire, Echo Echo, Big Chill, Jetray, Goop, Lodestar, Humungousaur, Cannonbolt, Spidermonkey, Chromastone, Brainstorm, Murk Upchuck, Diamondhead, and Way Big in Alien Force. ***All of 2005 original series and Alien Force roles (excluding ones who didn't reappear), now including Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Spidermonkey, NRG, Water Hazard, Nanomech, Chamalien, Fasttrack, Clockwork, Ultimate Way Big, Four Arms, Heatblast, Terraspin, AmpFibian, Armodrillo, Eatle, and Jury Rigg in Ultimate Alien. ***All of his original series, Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien roles (excluding ones who didn't reappear), now including The Worst, Crashhopper, Astrodactyl, and Wildvine in Omniverse. ***Rath and Jetray in the 2016 reboot. *The off-screen, but documented glitch abilities canonically all happen during the events of Omniverse. **One of them, being Gravattack's time-freezing gravitational auras, is actually a potential ability Gravattack's gyrokinesis could master and utilize, but the glitch caused Gravattack to strangely have somewhat-absolute control of it. *Listed below, the aliens who are behind the glitch abilities are: **Chromastone gaining Jetray's flight, although not his requirement of wings. **Echo Echo gaining Ghostfreak's levitation, albeit limited as he did not fully utilize it. **Echo Echo gaining Ditto's object duplication, an ability Ben has yet to fully utilize,, similar to AmpFibian's telepathy/mind reading. **Way Big gaining XLR8's enhanced speed and cyclone generation. **Nanomech gaining Humungousaur's growth-focused size alteration. **Gravattack gaining Clockwork's time-freezing. **The Worst gaining Four Arms' enhanced strength. ***A few glitch abilities that were over-the-top were considered, but scrapped because they were too off-putting, which include: ****Lodestar gaining Heatblast's pyrokinesis. ****Wildmutt gaining NRG's radiokinesis, shooting out as beams from his gill-like noses. Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Power Copying Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens